


Its a Hard Knock Life

by RevoRaccoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Death, Accidents, Angst, Brothers, Children, Death, Drama, Family Fluff, Family Relationship - Freeform, Fluff, George no, LOTS OF ANGST IM SORRY, Redza - Freeform, Sadness, Sapnap no, Technoblade is a good big brother, Tommy is a little shit, Trauma, Tubbo is baby, Wilbur is sad boyo, dream is mean, family stuff, philza is a good dad, platonic, tommy and tubbo are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevoRaccoon/pseuds/RevoRaccoon
Summary: Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno were 3 brothers.They've gone through alot together, and refuse to let anyone past their walls. Being hated and feared was okay for them.But one day, Phil decides to adopt them, and to give them the love the deserve.Will they trust him?(Edit: Idk what happened but it says the story is marked completed- it isn't i promise!!)
Relationships: None
Comments: 28
Kudos: 475





	1. New Family, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a collab between me and @Marie_Gold , Also please note that in this au they are children (also Techno is older in this au)!! There will be alot of angst but fluff too!

The three boys were walking to the receptionist office, waiting to meet Mr.Phil their new step father. Of course like all the past experiences they’ve had with new step parents they had low expectations for their new step dad. When they made it to the receptionist office they were greeted to a man with blond yellow hair, wearing a green and black robe and a green hat. 

“Hello Techno, Wilbur and Tommy! I’m Philza or you could just call he Phil.” Phil says in a cheery tone. “So he’s our “new” step father?” Tommy whispers to Wilbur while rolling his eyes. “Hey at least show some respect Tommy.” Wilbur whispers in reply back. Techno over hears their conversation and laughs a little at them. The caretakers say good bye to the three boys and they left the orphanage with Phil. 

“Hmmm this car is small” Tommy mutters to himself while getting in the car, “Hey it’s a pretty decent car.” Phil replies back while setting the car open. Wilbur broke into a laugh hearing Phil reply to Tommy and Techno only letting a small chuckle. “You weren’t supposed to hear that!!” Tommy yells at Phil. “Kids being kids...” Phil says in his mind as he pulls his hair away from his eyes and starts driving. 

Tommy grabs his phone getting ready to start messaging. “I would love you guys to start opening up to me” Phil says, hopping to get an answer but all he got was pure silence from the boys. Tommy busy on his phone, Wilbur staring at the window and Techno trying to sleep in a cramp back seat. Phil tries again “So what do you guys think of me then?” He asks. “Probably nice but that’s just my guess.” Techno says in a low monotone voice. “Aren’t you trying to sleep?” Wilbur asks. “Well I cant when we are all cramped here?!”Techno replies in an annoyed tone. 

Phil then notices them complaining in the back, he looks at them for a bit and decides to ask them again. “Do you guys like Mc.Donalds?”. “Mc.Donalds my ass- WAIT MC.DONALDS?!” The young blonde exclaimed. “Hmm well I mean let’s eat at Mc.Donalds before we go back there again.” Wilbur says. Phil looks at Wilbur in a confused manner, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Phil asks. “You won’t get it.” Techno replies while smirking at Phil. 

They soon make they’re way to the Mc.Donalds drive tru. Tommy excitedly shouted his order like a 5 year old child making the Mc.Donalds worker laugh. Tommy ordered the classics, a box of nuggets with fries and an ice cream, Wilbur went for a more grown up meal, a Big Mac with fries and a side Soda and Techno ordered something that made Tommy laugh at him, a fillet-o-fish and a bottle of water. Phil thought their orders were pretty normal and he didn’t order anything because he was full already. 

The three boys gobbled down on their meals while heading home as the sun was already setting down. The three still had low expectations of Phil and couldn’t really trust him.

...yet


	2. Hours Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! I accidentally placed the wrong one forst and forgot to merge me and Marigold's Parts together, so I'll make up for it by placing my part here!! This is a few hours before last chapter >~< Sorry for the inconvienience!!

No One's P.O.V  
It was a normal day at the L'manburg orphanage, children were running around, being loud as they look for things to keep their interest in, the caretakers were all sighing as another day of hell would be dawned upon them, laughter was heard and little bickering, all in all, a normal day. One caretaker was talking to someone on the phone but no one really listened in.

As the children were all scattered, there was one group that stayed together near the corner, three children who were known to always stick together- well its understandable because they were related by blood, but alot of the children avoided them— not just because they had an uninviting aura, also because they were literally told to "screw off" by the brothers.

They knew if they even tried to make friends they'd just be yelled at by one of them or ignored, trust me, they've had their fair share of encounters, the trio was just hopeless, they didn't dare let anyone through their walls— Although one kid was able to do it but he was adopted months ago, who knew if they were still even talking? Nonetheless no one paid attention to the three.

The youngest out of them— Tommy, was just typing away on this old phone he got as a christmas present from someone, it seemed like he was texting someone. The middle child— Wilbur was just strumming on his guitar, he just had an idea but needed to make a tune for it, and lastly Technoblade— or Techno as people usually call him, the eldest brother was just silently napping, but people knew if they were to approach any of the brothers Techno would've snapped awake instantly.

They were all just doing their own thing, midning their own buisness, hoping the day would just pass. It was nearly afternoon when they were all called for lunch. Tommy perked up at the smell of food while Wilbur shook the oldest brother awake. Techno blinked for a bit as he scratched his head, looking around as he realized what was going on. He sighed before standing up and walking with his brothers to the table.

"Alright kids! Make sure to eat up!" One of the caretakers say as she places curry onto the table, Tommy merley ignored her as he started to eat food in an unruly manner, the two brothers just sighed at his antics as they start to eat. They all finished their food before heading off to their rooms, while it was technically playtime, the three didn't know what to do so just vibing in their rooms was good enough for them.

A few hours pass and it was peacefull until they heard a knock on their door, the three brothers look a bit confused until Wilbur asked. "Who is it?" A lady's voice came from the other side. "Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, you three are going to get adopted today! Mr. Phil is already waiting for you at the reception, go pack your thinks ok-" "WHAT?!" The three kids exclaim, with Tommy being the loudest. "But we-" "No buts you three, come on, don't keep him waiting!" 

The lady walked away, Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno all looked at each other with an expression that says: "Did that really just happen?" Tommy huffed as he slumped back down his seat. "Aww man... I don't wanna go you guys.. Its just gonna be like last time again.. And the time before that... and before that.. and before that-" "We get it Tommy!" Wilbur says, cutting off the younger.

"I just don't get it.. They know we'll be back in a few days, hell- the last person didn't even last a day! Can't they just let us wait til we fully become adults?" Techno says with a sigh as he rubbed his face in annoyance. "This is shit, absolute shit." Tommy cusses, Wilbur just gave an empty laugh as he got out his backpack. "You kiss your mother with that tongue?" He joked.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Our mother is dead Wilbur." He bluntly states, realizing what he said he instantly gave a regretful look. "Ah shit wait- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Wilbur looked at him with a reassuring smile as Techno ruffled his hair. "Its.. Its fine Tommy, its not your fault." Techno says, his tone surprisingly soft, Wilbur just nodded as he responded. "Mhm, I was the one who set up the joke so- I guess I'm sorry too little T."

"Oh shut up Wilbur." the three laugh a bit as they continue to pack their items, Tommy sent one last text to someone as they leave, Techno ran a hand through his hair as his hand loomed over the doorknob. "So.. You guys ready?" The pink-haired male asked. "Born ready!" Tommy says. "We'll be back by tomorrow anyway haha~ So yeah, lets go" Wilbur says as they all walk to the receptionist's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids arrive in Philza's house and Techno see's through Philza.

As the new family arrived at the house, Phil smiled. "We're here! Be careful you three." He says as he got out of the car, the three boys looked cautious as they viewed the house. It was decent, better than any other house they were sent to at least. Tommy was amazed as it was well put together, there was even a backyard?!

"Woah." Wilbur says in awe, it actually felt livable.. Techno merley widened his eyes a bit before going back to his neutral expression. "Its not much but I hope you guys would like it." Phil says as he got out his keys, Tommy excitedly ran up to the front door wanting to see the inside as Wilbur tagged along. Techno just snorted at his brothers excitement.

The inside was tidy, but it had a vibe to it that was welcoming. "I'll get your bags from the car! You guys have a shared bedroom upstairs." Phil says as he walks out. "I'll help get the bags, Tommy, Wilbur, check the room." Techno says as he follows Phil. Tommy and Wilbur walked upstairs to find a nicely furnished room.

"Wil check this out!" Tommy says as he quickly climbed up the triple bunk bed. "This is sick! I call top bunk." Wil says. "No way I'm already up here! You can have the middle." Tommy stuck his tongue out and hissed at Wil, Wilbur just rolled his eyes once more. "Fine fine, Techno can have the bottom." they both snickered.

Back to Phil and Techno, Phil opened the trunk of the car and slowly got some stuff, Techno looked at him confused. "Wait these aren't ours..?" Techno says as he looked at the unfamiliar bags. Phil chuckled. "Yeah but I kinda got a bit excited and bought you guys clothes and stuff that you might need, sorry if its too much." Phil says as he got them out.

"No its.. Its much appreciated." Techno mumbles as he helped Phil carry them to the house. "I know it might take a while but I really hope you guys would love it here." Phil have Techno a smile as techno stared at him. He didn't see a hint of Malice from the man, the sun was setting and Techno just nodded as they both walked back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit short but the next chapter will be longer!! :>


	4. First day home part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wilbur gained some fondness of Philza while Techno sorts out his thoughts

The alarm clock rang as the sun rose, the blonde-haired kid rubbed his eyes as he looked for the source of the sound. "Ugh.. Why do we have an alarm clock again? We don't even have school yet." He mumbles. "I think we forgot to stop it before we placed the batteries in.." Wilbur huffed as he stretched his arms.

The eldest of them all was unsurprisingly still sleeping soundly, the alarm hadn't woken up the pink-haired boy. "Makes sense, he's a heavy sleeper." Wilbur snorted. "Is Philza awake yet?" Tommy asked as he went towards their room's bathroom. "I think he is, I hear something downstairs." Wilbur says as he got out of his bed, he'll just wake Techno up later.

"Aw heck yeah, I smell bacon!" Tommy says, the scent of said food now trailing into their room. Wilbur chuckled as he ran downstairs. "No fair! I wanna go eat too!" Tommy screeched from the bathroom as he heard Wilbur rush off. Techno was still sleeping peacefully as Tommy slammed the door shut.

Downstairs Philza was making some bacon and eggs, he waved as Wilbur and Tommy ran down. "Hey Kids! Where's Techno?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion when he only saw two of them. "The Blade's still asleep." Tommy chuckles as he sat down. "I see, well today you three could check out the neighborhood! Y'know? To get used to it." He says as he set the table.

"Really?! Holy fuck!! we weren't even allowed to go out before-" Wilbur nudged Tommy, a signal to watch his language- Tommy realized this, its natural for him to have no filter.. But the past homes haven't treated him so well whenever he did. He didn't want to get kicked out again, all alone in the cold, his brothers screaming for the people to let him back in.

He started to panic a bit as Wilbur reassured him it would be okay. Philza looked concerned as he sat down, seeing Tommy visibly shaking. "Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was gentle, the two boys noticed, Tommy snapped back and fidgeted with his fingers. "S-Sorry for the language.." He Mumbled. Phil looked confused until he gave a small chuckle. "Hey, its no worries, There's no need to apologize kid."

The two looked shocked. "Wait.. You wont kick me out?" Tommy says. "Pshhh- 'Course not, why would I? Now that's just extreme." He snorts. "If you have no filter who gives a shit? You're my sons now and I'll take care of you guys, I took it upon myself to adopt you all, so I'm raising you three with an open mind." He says with a warm smile.

This surprised the two as they've never met anyone like Phil before, something clicked in the two that Phil- he wasn't like the other people, he was different, he was kind. Tommy's face brightened as he ate his food, Wilbur gave him a small smile as he drank some milk. They ate in silence for a bit before Tommy spoke up. "Damn this food's good, Techno's surely missing out." He joked.

"For real though, that guy sleeps through alot." Wilbur laughs. Philza chuckled at his newly-adopted kids antics as he ate. Techno was standing behind the wall, witnessing everything. He felt a small smile creep up his face, maybe his judgement of Philza was wrong, but he didn't completely trust him yet, the voices.. They whisper and tell him to be careful.

 _"Its always too good to be true."_ the voices say, Techno nodded to himself, He can't trust him yet, not yet... But a part of Technoblade- another one of his voices popped up. _"You can trust him."_ The small voice whispered, his eyes widened as he hasn't heard that one voice in a while. The voice continued to whisper. _"Open up again, He's a kind man, he won't leave you."_

"...." Techno was silent as his thoughts became louder. _"Don't listen to that brat! You can't trust Phil yet-" "Open up for once! He'll help you, Phil is different."_ The young voice hissed at him, Techno didn't understand why this voice would speak up now, but he knew that it was important, as he got out of hiding to see his new family, he sat down as they all chatted with him.

He tuned into converdations here and there, the atmosphere was... Nice, it was welcoming.

Techno smilled to himself, the small voice in his head was happy..? 

He soflty whispered to himself.

_"I'll trust you on this one, Theseus."_


End file.
